


Tall, dark, British and..?

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Chess, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night after the next supernatural battle and Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane didn't want to be alone. There will be hot chocolate, a board game, dancing and more to have the feeling being alive. Over the night they boost their relationship to the next level with stolen kisses and anecdotes about sex education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, dark, British and..?

**Title:** Tall, dark, British and..?

 **Flavour:** Sleepy Hollow (TV)

 **Characters:** Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane

 **Special Guest:** Jenny Mills

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 5000

 **Beta:** My lovely Suzanne

 **A/N:** S1 surrounding, some days/weeks after Jenny left Tarrytown.

* * *

 

The moment Ichabod Crane went to knock on his partner's front door, it opened and Jennifer Mills stood in front of him.

"Miss Jenny," Ichabod said surprised, and lowered his raised fist.

"Ichabod." Jenny nodded, and switched on her iPod. Heavy beats buzzed around her. She was ready for her nightly run. 10 miles through the woods and 250 squats should free her mind a little. The last supernatural battle at the side of her sister and the colonial time traveler had rattled her more than expected. She might even enjoy a beer at Mabie's Tavern after.

"Abbie is in her room," Jenny said, and was gone.

Ichabod threw a glance after Jenny in her black sweat pants and grey Mets hoody before the moonless night swallowed her. Then he entered the dimly lit house for the very first time. The Lieutenant always picked him up for their duty. One or two times he had guided her home but he only had brought her to the front door of the building.

Ichabod looked around. The entrance area extended to a dining area with a big wooden table and four matching chairs. A lamp with a white shade and red base lighted the open kitchen. He could see more wood furniture and granite countertops. There was a door on the left side between kitchen and dining room, just beside the giant refrigerator. The sheer volume and variety of groceries available at any time of the day and the surrounding utilities were still hard for him to process.

A little uncertainly Ichabod decided to turn to the left in the foyer and entered the living room. There was no lamp switched on but soft music filled the room. Colorful light dots at a dark box flashing to the beat and sheet music. Ichabod should have been interested but the hard-won battle earlier in the day taken its toll. The darkness mirrored Ichabod's mood. He had left Corbin's cabin after a quick supper because he didn't want to be alone tonight. Maybe his partner felt the same.

The only light guided him into a small hall. He passed two closed doors on the left side and the open passage to the kitchen on the right. The door at the end of the hall was left ajar. Golden light flowed through the gap. Ichabod paused for a moment and then knocked before he entered. Abbie sat on a stool in front of a washstand with a big mirror, her long hair fixed in a loosen braid. Blue and black marks streaked her belly and ribs. She rubbed them with what he assumed was a soothing cool gel. In the reflection of the mirror Ichabod could also see scratches at her throat and cleavage.

"Did you forget something, Jenny?" Abbie asked without to take her gaze away from inspecting her wounds.

"Miss Jenny let me in."

The gentle voice with the British accent sent a pleasant shiver along Abbie's spine. "Oh!" In the mirror her surprised eyes found the warm blue ones of Crane. Abbie noted how he broke contact and his eyes flickered away to her exposed skin with the injuries so recently left behind by one pissed Norse goddess. She was hoping that Odin would haul Freya over the coals at Walhalla.

Abbie placed the tube of cream on the table and reached for the ends of her wrap shirt twisting the angora around her body. With a knot she fixed the shirt at her right side. It matched the dark blue pajama pants which sat low on her hips.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not so much,” Abbie reached for the mark at her neck. “The gel is helping.”

“You have a nice home. At least, what I have seen so far looks cozy.” Ichabod made conversation to stop his ears burning and to erase the vivid picture of his near-naked partner from his mind. Cursing his eidetic memory, he knew too well it would be impossible to forget Abbie’s creamy skin and the smooth material which barely covered her soft breasts. The urge to touch Miss Mills was enormous.

“Do you want a tour?”

“That would be more than generous.” Ichabod cleared his throat but didn't know if he should go inside Miss Mills' boudoir or step back.

Checking the knot of her shirt again Abbie passed Crane at the doorframe and switched on the hall lights.

"Well, this is my room," she pointed back over her shoulder. Beside the washstand there was a double bed with a metal frame and bedside tables on both sides. One comfortable armchair and three book shelve completed the furniture. "I like it simple."

"Nice."

"Here is the bathroom," Abbie pointed to the close door on the right and then to the left one. "And this is my office slash spare room slash dressing room. Now it's Jenny's room."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Slash?"

"I used the room for different things. I stored my clothes."

"Like your enormous leather jacket collection?" Ichabod rolled his eyes.

"Touché," Abbie replied with a smug smile. "But it also has a bed for guests and a desk for my laptop and printer."

"Okay."

"Now it looks like a gym with an unmade bed and dirty clothes scattered all over the floor."

"Do I hear a slight undertone?"

"No," Abbie answered "Maybe. It's good that Jenny is here. Close. It helps us, our relationship a lot."

"But?"

"But we need a little time to get along with each other, living together again," Abbie paused. "Jenny makes a fantastic breakfast."

Ichabod nodded. The sisters had been separated for a decade, hadn't even been living together for parts of their adolescence.

"Come to the living room," Abbie said, and walked toward the biggest room of the house. She touched the dimmer of a floor lamp, setting a soft lightning.

There was an oversized couch, a few sideboards, a television and many plants in a big gazebo facing the front of the building. The cream white walls were decorated with several paintings and personal photos. A small table with a chess game on it stood in a corner. Ichabod hadn't noticed the board game as he had walked through the dark room earlier.

“You play, Lieutenant?” Ichabod asked.

“Are you astonished?”

“No, pleasantly surprised.”

“Master Class at high school.”

“Well, this could be interesting.”

“It could?”

“I played a few rounds of the Shah's Game in Krakow with the young Johann Baptist Allgaier.” Ichabod stepped closer the table. “This is a beautiful set.” He reached for the black queen. All chessmen were made of marble and the board had ebony and soapstone inlays.

“It was a gift from Sheriff Corbin for my Police Academy graduation.” Abbie touched the white knight. “What do you think of a cup of hot chocolate and a match or two?”

“I’m not adverse to a match. But I can’t ask for something as valuable as chocolate.”

“You don’t ask. I invite you. Plus, chocolate is an affordable luxury food nowadays and cocoa beans are not currency anymore.”

"Oh then I accept your noble invitation," Ichabod nodded, took off his coat and hung it over the back of a chair. He followed Abbie into the kitchen and watched her heat milk and mix cocoa. The cocoa was from Ghana, Abbie reported as she mixed in sugar and vanilla powder with it.

"Do you want whipped cream on top?" Abbie asked, as she filled two huge dark brown cups with the hot liquid.

"Why not?" Ichabod responded a bit unsure.

"Trust me, you want." Abbie opened the refrigerator to get the spray can and whipped up a nice cap on each cup. To finish the whole hot chocolate experience for Crane she dusted cocoa powder over everything.

"Chocolate chip cookies as side dish?" Ichabod nodded in approval. "In this cupboard," Abbie said, and took the cups. She walked back into the living room, Crane with the cookies just a few steps behind.

They settled at the table, the chess game between them. Abbie lifted her cup and toasted to Ichabod. She liked how his face changed as he took the first sip. This was pure pleasure.

"Delicious, Miss Mills."

"So you and Johann Baptist Allgaier?"

He nodded.

"The author of 'Neue theoretisch-praktische Anweisung zum Schachspiel' the first chess handbook in German."

"Really? I knew he was going to be one of the big ones."

"I am not impressed."

"You should be because on the battlefield I take no prisoners, Lieutenant."

Abbie snorted and setup the chessmen. "All right, Captain! Black or White?"

 

~oOo~

 

They played three matched. Ichabod won the first one after a very hard and long fight of conquests, ambushes, immolations and attacks. The second ended in draw. Abbie won the last match. But she had the feeling that Crane was a bit distracted. He was more focused on her face than the board.

"Mate."

"Indeed," Ichabod sighed. "You are a condign combatant."

"Condign? I kicked your ass" Abbie replied with rolling eyes.

Ichabod raised his eyebrow and got up to step closer to Miss Mills. "I liked the battles a lot."

"Me too." Abbie smiled, but her breath caught as Ichabod's hand reached for her, touching the corner of her mouth.

"Cookie crumb," he explained.

"Oh," Abbie licked the spot, where her partner's gentle finger had touched her. "Thanks." But he was already out of the room, getting the empty cups to the kitchen. _What was going on?_

As Abbie also stood up the radio news was over and The Dance Hall, one of her favorite shows started. Admiral Tuff, the DJ announced the next two hours would be full of Rhythms and Blues music. As the first beats of Otis Redding's _Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa_ started, Abbie went to her high fidelity system and turned it a bit louder. She started to move her feet and roll her shoulders. The radio host asked his audience to shake their booties. As she turned to the chorus there was Crane leaning against the doorframe, his bright eyes following each of her steps.

“Dance with me.” This was one of the secret desires Abbie permitted herself in her lonely bed during long, dark nights. Ichabod’s perplex face blushed. “I don’t know how.” The rhythm of the music didn’t fit to any dance he knew and the time of allemande, lavolta and quadrille were long gone.

“Trust me.” Abbie reached for Crane’s hands and placed them on her softly swaying hips. She laid her hands on top. “Just move to the music and don't think too much.”

Their bodies were close, and this moment was lasting much longer than any embrace they had ever shared. Abbie rather liked to start dancing with closed eyes but she couldn't take her gaze off Ichabod's happy face. He really enjoyed the swirling, holding and bumping. He was much more open to improvising steps than Abbie expected, even leading her through several songs.

During Michael Buble's _Dream_ Abbie laid her head against Ichabod's chest, listening to his heart beat and humming the lyrics. One hand rested on her partner's shoulder, the other was on his side. Ichabod had his arms wrapped around Abbie's petit form. His fingertips felt for the soft exposed flesh of her hips and small of the back. They moved just from one foot to the other.

As the song ended Abbie sighed and looked up to Ichabod's face. He looked like a man lost in a dream. Her body yearned for even more and closer contact. She wanted to taste her partner's lips on hers. An odd thought crossed Abbie's mind. With her in bare feet, Crane was just too tall to kiss, even taller in his boots.

Ichabod opened his eyes under the wistful gaze of Abbie and was lost. "Like an angel." He led her right hand to his mouth and breathed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Your voice mesmerizes me." Abbie's whole body shivered in response. Ichabod turned her wrist and brushed another kiss on Abbie's pulse point. She could feel his lips everywhere and without to know what happened, she got up on her toes and wrapped her hands around Ichabod's neck, playing with his hair. He lowered his face toward her and their mouths found each other. All thoughts to adverse height differences were gone. The slight touch of their lips was just perfect.

Abbie wasn't aware of space or time. The sensation of Crane's mouth nibbling at her upper and lower lip was heightened by the gentle caressing of her face by his skillful fingers. His warm fingertips danced from her flushed cheeks over her chin to her exposed throat. He reached for the hair tie and opened her braid by running his hands through the soft strands.

The way Abbie sucked with her full lips on his and the slight moans escaping her throat did things to Ichabod's body and mind he couldn't explain with words from the past or the present. He just knew he needed more and wanted his partner even closer. The exploration had just started and Ichabod didn't plan to ever let it end. So he lifted Abbie from the ground and placed her on the closest sideboard. This way he had much better access for, for, for everything.

With a surprised gasp Abbie landed on the sideboard surface. She bit her swollen lips and got a raised eyebrow in response. Being on the same height - literally eye to eye - was so unfamiliar for Abbie. But she was curious. She spread her legs and pulled her partner even closer. After taking a breath she pressed her fiery lips again onto Crane's. With the new angle the kisses deepened even more.

Ichabod froze as he felt Abbie's warm and wet tongue tasting him. His bafflement didn't last long and he welcomed the new side of their game. He tasted cocoa, cookies and most of all, he tasted Abbie.

Her shirt untied by itself, maybe with a little help from his flying fingers, who knew? The front flaps of the shirt covered her nipples, but left a long path of exposed skin from her neck to the waistband of her pants. Abbie looked down at herself, goose bumps covered her skin and a soft sigh escaped her throat. Ichabod's warm hands widened the gap of the shirt even more as he reached for her breasts. She leaned back, exposing herself to her partner, enjoying his gentle touches and excited face even more.

Abbie held tight to the edge of the sideboard so not to slip down because of her arousal. She wrapped her legs around Ichabod's slender hips, feeling his growing excitement pressed against her buzzing crotch. But he didn't stop the playing with her breasts and sucking of her nipples. In response Abbie nibbled at his neck and collarbones. She really liked her partner's open shirt policy. She only needed to pull the long laces through three more loops to expose his chest and belly, pushing back the worn garment from his shoulders. Abbie just needed to touch him everywhere. She wanted to cherish and caress Ichabod forever.

The sensation of his beard tickling and stimulating her sensitive buds was overwhelming. Her back bowed upwards. There was so much want in Abbie's body. She couldn't remember when she had been so turned on before. Her panties were soaked and she felt so wonderfully slick between her legs only prurience could make her.

Ichabod could smell Abbie's excitement. It was the pure scent of lust and doubled the sweet taste of Abbie's salty skin. He devoured more of his comrade's breasts and belly, nipped here and there. Ichabod wouldn't stop until he kissed every spot of Abbie's wonderful body. Slowly he slid his hand's inside her sweatpants, feeling a mix of drenched silk and smooth flesh. He was rock hard, didn't know if he had ever been so erect.

“God Crane,” Abbie gasped with throaty voice. "Don't stop." But Ichabod halted his ministrations. In the back of his mind waved a red flag. It was like a being wakened from a wonderful wet dream by a full bucket of ice water. He straightened up, even withdrew his hands from Abbie's pants which created a frustrated cry of disappointment, "No!"

Ichabod reached for the loose ends of Abbie's shirt and tried to knot it with trembling fingers. "Stealing a kiss is acceptable Lieutenant," he knew too well, it wasn't just a kiss. "But stealing your virginity," he said breathlessly, still flushed from the intimacy with his witness partner. On his fingertips was still her creamy arousal and it took all his willpower not to sniff or taste them. "Without any given proposal! I'm ashamed of myself, of my actions and offer my wholehearted apology." He hung his head and with weak knees he stepped back increasing their distance.

"My virginity?" Abbie reached for his hands, pulling her partner closer again.

Ichabod nodded with total conviction.

"Ichabod," Abbie using Crane's given name on full purpose. She sat up to be again on the same height of her partner. She looked deep into Ichabod's eyes and laid her hands on his cheeks to get his full attention. "I lost my virginity a long time ago."

A faint blush kissed Ichabod's cheeks and his pupils widened. "Oh!"

Abbie brushed Crane's tousled hair out of his face, kissing the mysterious scar on his forehead. "Nowadays not many people wait until the proposal or their wedding night to be close to loved ones. Women are not anymore valueless without their virginity. And you wouldn't steal anything. I am more than willing to offer. But we will stop when you want to stop," Abbie nodded and took a deep breath. "Step by step?"

Ichabod eyed her from head to toe, shaking his head and tried to clear his mind. How could he stop right now? “You’re sure about this? It’s not too fast?”

"Not for me." Abbie slipped off the sideboard and reached again for Ichabod's hand. "Each day could be the last one." She touched the red streak at her throat left by their fight with Freya. "Our time can run out at any moment." Abbie gulped. "Don't leave me alone tonight, Crane. I need to feel that we are alive." With a look over her shoulder, she guided him back to her bedroom, switching off all the lights on their way, the soft music still lingering in the air.

A bit unsure of the next step, Ichabod sat down the edge of Abbie's bed. She walked between his legs and opened her shirt once again, allowing the soft fabric to slide down her shoulders to the floor. The soft light of her bedside lamp danced on her hazelnut skin, setting golden spots here and there and highlighting perky nipples. Ichabod's excitement made her feel sexy. It was good to feel like a woman after a long day in uniform.

Between kisses Abbie undressed Ichabod in slow steps. First came his already open shirt. He had wonderful toned shoulders and arms. This man was a great hugger. Defined collarbones were a great turn on for Abbie. She ran her tongue along the sharp lines. Ichabod wasn't skinny at all. Long muscles trembled under his skin, where Abbie touched him. Carefully she traced the scar from the wound which had ended his life. Abbie liked the smooth hair on Crane's chest and under his bellybutton. Going natural put a smile on her face. Not like Luke who had shaven his chest more times than Abbie had her legs.

Before Abbie knelt down, Ichabod managed to kiss each of her breasts one time. His heart was in his mouth and he hadn't blinked for minutes. He needed a reminder to breath now and then. But he took a sharp breath as Abbie's full lips placed soft kisses around his bellybutton and her small hands stroked his sides and back. Ichabod realized too well that 250 years without physical contact with a woman left its marks. But also his partner seemed more than excited. She pressed her nose in his warm skin and purred. A languorous shudder overcame her body.

Abbie reached for the heavy leather boots. They slipped easily over Ichabod's calves and feet. Even when she had made jokes about her partner's wardrobe it was more than exciting to get rid of colonial layer after layer. She opened the buckle at the kneeband so her fingertips could reach under the hem of his breeches. But she couldn't feel the end of his black socks. Puzzled Abbie looked up and found a big smile on Crane's face. He opened the three prominent metal buttons and more cloth hidden fastenings of his trousers, pulling them down. To Abbie's surprise the stockings went up to Ichabod's pale thighs. She reached for one, Ichabod for the other and they rolled them down his long legs. Her imagination ran wild with thoughts of his long limbs and how he would wrap them around his lover during sex.

Now only Ichabod's white under drawers were left. The twitching bulge and a few wet spots at the seam, evidence of his arousal. Not that Abbie wasn't aware of it before, but she liked to see it. She placed her hands against Ichabod's chest and pushed him slowly onto her bed and he welcomed her with open arms. Closeness was the only important thing right now.

Abbie kissed her way up from Ichabod's belly, over his chest and neck to his face. She loved the low sighs which escaped his throat when she found an extra sensitive spot. Abbie really had to remember them. But going on another sensual search would be also a nice option.

Abbie already knew Ichabod was really an extraordinary hugger, but he was an even better kisser. He didn't try to dominate her. Their tongues stroked each other, the playing broken by gentle lip nibbling and catching breath. Swollen lips were the result.

Abbie lay on her back oblivious to the moment Crane rolled them around. She liked his weight on her, his long fingers everywhere. But before Abbie could lose control completely, surrendering to their lust, there was one important topic.

"Crane," she breathed in his ear, sucking at his lobe.

"Mhm, Lieutenant." It was hard for Ichabod to take his lips off Abbie's delicate neck. "Ichabod, one second!" Concerned he looked into Abbie's face for a reason she had commanded him to stop. Abbie reached for her nightstand and grabbed for the dusty box of condoms.

"We have to use this," Abbie pulled out one rubbers, checking the expiration date, 08/2016. "To prevent a..."

"An unwanted pregnancy. I know," Ichabod finished Abbie's line. "Miss Jenny showed me how to use these modern French Letters."

Abbie's mouth dropped open and silence flooded the room.

 

"What?"

"With a banana. God, Lieutenant, she showed me the use with a banana and I can tell you the situation was more than embarrassing."

Abbie nodded and then started to giggle, just thinking about her sister giving Crane sex education.

"Lieutenant! Abbie!" Ichabod tried to stop Abbie and got the condom from her. "Miss Jenny's laughing was not pleasant for me, nor is yours." He pushed her back onto the sheets, rubbing his groin at Abbie's hips. "I just can tell you that I practiced a little bit and these condoms are not so different from the ones of my era."

Abbie gasped in surprise. Just imagine Crane PRACTICING got her even wetter. "Your sister said, always be prepared. You never know," he whispered in Abbie's ear, the hot breath blowing her mind. "She was right. I never expected."

"Me neither." Abbie rolled on her belly and couldn't process the flood of lust rushing her body. "But first I need to get rid of your pants," Ichabod said, and sucked at the soft skin of her neck. His hands and tongue traveled along Abbie's spine. He hooked his fingertips inside the waistband of Abbie's sweatpants, pushing the soft garment over her round buttocks.

From the corner of her eye Abbie saw her pants slip down the floor. In the same moment she felt her partner’s marvelous fingers under her silk knickers. It didn't last five seconds and she was nude.

"Votre derrière est magnifique, Madame," Ichabod groaned, taking two hands full, kissing Abbie's small of the back and her cute dimples. From the first day Ichabod was fascinated by Lieutenant Mills’ perfect backside, stroking and kneading the round flesh finally realized his fantasies. He had been shocked by ladies wearing trousers but needed to confess he really liked the view, especially on his partner.

"Nous continouns en français?" Abbie replied, scraping together her long lost school French.

"Avec plaisir, ma chérie." Ichabod turned Abbie on her back again and smacked his lips. He slid his hands between her burning thighs, spreading her legs slightly. Now Abbie realized what she had suggested. "Fuck." She was so damn close. As Ichabod dipped his tongue in her navel she switched to an even higher lust level. The anticipation of what would happen at other body openings was overwhelming.

But first her partner decided to kiss along the inside of one of her legs, his path down to her toes, sucking with relish. “So soft,” Abbie heard as Crane was on his way back up again at the other leg, licking and kissing the hollow of her knee. Hell, he knew the teasing game too well. Abbie had to stroke her breasts, rolling her hard tips between her fingers.

Ichabod's gaze went up. He was delighted by the view of the Lieutenant's self-ministrations. He wanted to join but he was just inches away from her sensitive vulva with the wet glistering labia. The fragrance was mesmerizing and he was so curious if the taste was as overwhelming. Even as he loved the slow build-up, sharing higher and higher lust levels together with Abbie, he knew she was on the edge and so was he.

Instead Ichabod nuzzled his face between Abbie's smooth thighs and sank his face deeper to her treasure with the swollen pearl. The only sound that fell from her lips as she felt Crane's skillful lips and his wet tongue against her burning flesh was a moan, sheltered by a deep exhalation. He grinned because of her relished approval and laid middle and ring finger against her sweet opening, using a little pressure.

Abbie only lasted a few more minutes under Crane’s dedication before a long explosion shattered her whole body. His tongue knew exactly what her body desired. The explosion started deep inside her, between her legs and rushed over belly into the end of her limbs.

Abbie's high didn't stop. However the sensation changed. Sweat collected into her bellybutton. Crane's slightly curved finger slipped inside her. Or had her throbbing pussy sucked them inside? He fondled the right region which was new for Abbie. No other man had found this sweet spot without her help before. Wave after wave flooded her lust centers up to every nerve cell.

Ichabod thought he was close to his own peak, but seeing this woman whose life was intertwined with his in pure bliss increased his desire to be connected with her even more. He loved Abbie's deep low moans which came along with his ministrations. There was no space or time around them. There was just the big and comfortable bed and them becoming one.

Ichabod tried as gracefully as possible to remove his under drawers and failed. As he reached for the condom his hands shook. Patience was a virtue but all the solitary practice didn't help in this real situation as he kneeled between Abbie's spread legs. His concentration to open the slippery wrapping broke as Abbie's fingers were added to the complicated equation. "Wait, let me help," she said with a breathless voice. Abbie ripped the silver colored aluminum laminated plastic and leaned closer. Crane's erected penis was long and elegant like his fingers. She was looking forward to take him deep in her mouth and driving him crazy with her tongue. But for now, after all he had done for her, he deserved to get lost inside her.

"Thank you for inviting me to your body."

 

~oOo~

 

Ichabod woke up with a big smile on his lips and his wonderful petite and even more important naked partner snuggling close to his long and relaxed frame. He hadn't slept that well since he awoken in the second millennium. He peeked at the dark box with the blue numbers showing the time on the left side of the bed, 9:13. They hadn't slept much last night. There had been more important things to discover, boosting their witness bond. The smile got even bigger, remember all the exotic and fulfilling erotic positions the Lieutenant had shown him.

Ichabod wanted to get up and make breakfast for Abbie. They both would need the energy and this was something else they could do in bed before they switch back to the more spicy activities of a few hours ago. Carefully he freed from his Sleeping Beauty by loosening her embracing arm and slid from under the duvets. Ichabod placed a soft kiss on Abbie's lips. He was fascinated by her mouth and what it had done for him.

He put on his under drawers, closing the soft buttons and fixed his hair in a careless ponytail. Ichabod slipped quietly out of the room. Music was still playing in the rest of the sun flooded house, but it was more joyful than during their dancing last night. A new DJ announcing a Good Morning Mix. And there were additional noises. Ichabod followed the clattering into the kitchen. He found Miss Jenny enjoying coffee and cereals. She had set the table for three, preparing a wonderful breakfast with bagels, bacon and scrambled eggs. His coat hung over the backrest of one of the free chairs. Abbie's sister must have removed it from the chair at the chess table.

Jenny raised her head from the newspaper with a knowing expression on her face. She eyed Ichabod Crane who only wore strange out-of-date cotton boxers from head to toe. "Good morning." She raised an eyebrow. Abbie was a lucky girl. "Tall, dark, British and satisfied."

 

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a chess master of Ichabod's time. Johann Baptist Allgaier was the only one showing up who fit. But I guess a guy like Crane visited big parts of Europe before he moved to America.
> 
> I know the story is AU because I don't mention Katrina at all. People who knew my fanfiction are aware that I try to stay as canon as possible. But here it didn't fit at all. I just wanted Abbie and Ichabod enjoying a few great hours with each other taking their witness bond to a new level.
> 
> The details of Abbie's home were collected from 1 x 3 For the Triumph of Evil (bedroom) and 1 x 12 The Indispensable Man (entrance, dining area, kitchen). The rest is my free interpretation. I don't know why I just imagine a one level house as I started this story.
> 
>  


End file.
